1. Technical Field
Various exemplary embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device capable of efficiently using a memory device.
2. Related Art
Recent paradigm of the computing environment became ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. The ubiquitous computing environment increases the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers. Such portable electronic device uses a data storage device, which includes a memory device, as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device.
It is advantageous that the data storage apparatus including the memory device has excellent stability and endurance because they have no mechanical driving units. The data storage apparatus has very fast information access speed and relatively low power consumption. The data storage devices having such advantages include a USB (universal serial bus) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).
The data storage device may use a buffer program scheme to secure a high operation speed. For example, the data storage device may temporarily store data provided from a host device to the memory device of the data storage device. During an idle time, the data temporarily stored in the memory device may be stored in the nonvolatile memory device of the data storage device.
The host device that accesses the data storage device provides a logical address to the data storage device. The data storage device converts the logical address into a physical address used in the data storage device and performs a requested operation based on the physical address. For such an address converting operation, the data storage device may manage an address mapping table. The address mapping table may be loaded on the memory device of the data storage device.
For this reason, the data storage device needs a working memory device with large storage capacity. However, the storage capacity of the working memory device has a trade-off relationship with a manufacturing cost.